caskett office romance
by casketttalways
Summary: This is a series of short one-shots about casket staying late at the office.
1. Chapter 1

"So I seek of you the truth and nothing but the truth on this manner sir" Beckett said in a somewhat serious tone while leaning forward on the desk that stood between them.

"Very well detective, I guess that just depends on what you have to offer me" Castle said with a hint of arrogance as he raised his brows.

"Oh sorry what I have to offer you? I will show you what I have to offer you if you can show me what a private dick such as yourself has to offer for a dame like me" Beckett said as she went from sounding serious to sultry mid-sentence all while messing with her hair.

Castle at a near loss of words replies "Well then darling, I guess I have no other choice then show a beautiful dame like you that I am no ordinary P.I I am one of a kind".

Castle gets up from his chair as they both walk around the desk and meet at the side both brushing their hands on the desk along the way, staring at each other intensely. As they meet Castle gets his arm placing it swiftly around Beckett's waist, pulling her forward whilst placing his other arm along the small of her back. As their chests meet Beckett grabs him by the collar with both hands and whispers to his face "it takes a lot of offerings to impress a dame like me". Castle replies instantly by pulling her that little bit closer, kissing her with such fiery passion and intensity she returns the favour trying not to kiss him back too hard. Even though she wants to so desperately she won't give him the satisfaction, she wants him to have work for it he keeps kissing her while his hands so lovingly caress her body while they start to linger lower and lower to he finally grabs her ass with one hand while the other rubs in between her thighs, fighting with her to undo her jeans. He doesn't succeed yet so he moves his hand up underneath her shirt, making her want more just from the loving softness of his skin and warmth of his hands. He manages to take off her shirt with her slight unwillingness at first. As she takes off his shirt, their clothes fall to the floor, so do other things as she quickly but softly falls backwards on to the desk with him on top she still doesn't stop fighting, unable to relinquish control. She still wants him to have to work for it but he doesn't make it easy for her. Beckett can feel the warmth of his skin as he somewhat tortures her with his mouth and the bitter softness of his lips and skin he has her right on the edge. She can't handle it anymore and with that she finally lets go, relinquishing control to him and they make sweet passionate fiery love together. Definitely not the first time they made love in his office but by far one of the best after hours experiences they have had yet.

* * *

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction story so please write feedback that would be widely appreciated I would love to hear your honest opinion and thank you sincerely for reading my first fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you're working late again, so I decided to bring you some dinner, Chinese ok." Beckett said as she ever so quietly walked into his office.

"Castle." Beckett spoke again trying to gain his attention.

"Uh yes, it's just this case has me stumped and yes Chinese food sounds great." Castle replied as he lowered his laptop gently.

"So what's this case that has you all tied up." asked Beckett whilst walking towards the desk and gently placing their dinner upon it before sitting down.

"Well let's just say there is a dog napper among us." Castle said as Beckett smirked and almost started to laugh.

"So you are investigating dognappings now, that's new." Beckett said almost sarcastically while the smirk on her face only grew bigger.

"Dognapping, I will have you know this is quite a series matter, not a laughing one. How would you feel if the pet you loved most was just taken from you not knowing what would happen to them?" Castle said defensively, not sure whether he was defending his work to Beckett or to himself.

"Ok then, well let's eat and maybe I could help you with your case." Beckett said, no longer smirking at what he said but looking at Castle with admiration, she knew he loved being a P.I.

"Yes would you help, I am starting to feel like I will never close the case of the missing pooch. You really are my muse." Castle said in almost relief at first but then ended it with a cheerful smile.

Beckett replied with a simple but meaningful "sure." in between stuffing her mouth with the food she had got them.

"So here is a photo of the dog, its name is Prada." Castle said while turning the laptop around and lifting up the screen.

"Wow it's uh wow." Beckett said as she was at a loss of words looking at the image of the dog. Prada was clearly a pampered out pooch and wearing gaudy bows none the less.

They sat together looking at clues of the dognapping, whilst eating their dinner and talking about their days. Almost twenty minutes later they had finished their meals when a thought came across Castle's mind. He decided to confront Beckett about it. "Kate, would you want a dog?" Castle said awkwardly.

"I don't know it depends I guess." Beckett replied nervously and even more awkwardly then Castle.

"What do you mean it depends, depends on what." Castle said slightly confused.

"Well you know work I have long hours and you know a dog needs a backyard." Beckett said almost shyly after shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah right." Castle said sadly while his mind drifted elsewhere.

"Well you never know we could get one in the future." Beckett said ending her sentence with the most radiant smile.

"Until the future, ooh, can we pick out names." Castle said with almost childlike excitement.

"Not now, we don't even know if we will get a dog, besides we don't even know what the dog will be like, the name has to suit." Beckett said, giving Castle one of her famous eye rolls.

"Ok then." Castle said saddened by the news while all the names he had in mind slowly fell away as he humphed in disappointment.

Beckett got up from her chair and sat on his lap and as she began caressing his cheek she said "come on now I know what will cheer you up." then kissed him softly on the side his of the mouth after giving him a oh so familiar look.

"Hmmm, this might work but I think I am going to need a lot more." Castle said with a sparkle in his eyes and slightly raised brows, all while Beckett playfully slapped his chest.

"Don't push it writer boy." Beckett said in a serious but somewhat sexy voice in between kisses, because this was only the beginning. She had plans, big plans. She was going to make him beg even torture him a little. This made them both smile.

* * *

**Authors note: **Thank you for reading my second chapter/story I think the first one was better but I want to know what you think so please give me your feedback/opinion it will be much appreciated.


End file.
